


Doll

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Series: Compleatly Mad [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Outdoor Sex, Some recovery, myths coming to life, originaly lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venus is back, and somewhat worce than ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pond Lilies

I held my cup of coffee close to my chest, not breaking eye contact with the useless court official that was sent, to give The Avengers, not a reward for rescuing America’s golden boy, but to lecture us. I was mentally rolling my eyes so hard, Wanda smacked the back of my head. Oh yeah, you probably know Wanda’s a mind reader, and so am I, to an extent. I’m not different, I’m just good at projecting my mind voice. Well, I am different, but I’m not a mind reader.  
Because of drained power, we got back to earth almost a month later than expected. It turned out to be ok though, the breakdown I’d suffered. I killed somewhere around, oh I don’t know, a billion Cree soldiers. I was bad at healing, eventually Wanda had invaded my brain and fixed me, Resulting in one hell of a headache and not speaking to Wanda for a week. Giving her the cold shoulder was painful, she is one of my only friends on the ship.  
As for the Gardians of the Galaxy, they had escorted us back to earth, making sure we got back, like part guard dog, part mother. We landed on Pluto, where Tony stores his ship when not in use, and we sailed through our solar system, and finally, finally, made it to earth orbit. Tony summoned all the suits he had left, and he jury rigged a system so we used his excess suits to re-enter earth’s atmosphere, and landed, and I breathed so deeply, I’ve never truly appreciated earth’s air before.  
“-We can't really put you in prison, you’d just break out, so we’ve decided your punishment is community service.” UGO finished his lecture.  
“What?” I asked into the stunned silence.  
“Community service.” UGO repeated, smirking.  
“What type of community service?” I asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know, Because of your status, we were thinking about visiting kids at a hospital, giving speeches, Helping to rebuild damages. We were thinking something like 48 hours per person who went to get Steve, only 12 for those who just didn’t tell anyone but stayed on earth.” UGO lady said, smiling as if she enjoyed giving bad news.  
“What makes you think visiting kids in hospitals or building stuff is a punishment?” Wanda asked, who liked kids, and I kicked her.  
“I don’t make the rules, I just enforce them. You have a month to do your time, usually We make you do it on our time, but seeing as you have to fight another war, We’re letting you have a little bit of slack on the leash.” UGO Said, like she was some hot bitch.  
“Fine, but a war is often longer than a month,” Steve said crossing his arms.  
“I can’t do community service, I’ll endanger my secret identity thing.” Peter Parker whined. I rolled my eyes at him.  
“Parker, you're hanging out in and around Avenger’s tower, People are going to notice.” Scott said. I laughed without humor.  
I breathed deeply, in and out. Sometimes I do this, it has a calming effect. UGO interpreted it as annoyance, and shot me a nasty look.   
“Anyway, I’ll be going, you have a month, My websight is www.EmberBlakely.net if you need to contact me.” Ember blakely said, hoisted her purse over her shoulder, and walked out. Sam’s eyes followed her, and I saw Tony give him a dirty look. I agreed. No checking out the woman making us do work.  
“So, now what.” Natasha asked the silence.  
“We rest a few days.” Bucky said, the drag in his voice evident.  
“Yeah,” Steve murmured. People said things to the same effect. Suddenly I was so tired, everyone looked washed out, tired.  
“Can Venus and I duck out of town for a few days?” Bucky asked.  
“Where are you going?” Steve and Tony asked in unison.  
“Camping.” I answered. Tony tossed me a set of keys.  
“Quinjet, you get four days.” Tony said, and Steve looked angry that He wasn’t the one that people looked to that time.  
“Ok” Bucky and I said together.  
“Jinks.” I muttered as we walked toward the doors and Bucky smiled wearily. “I’m going to get some coffee before we go. I’m really tired, do you want any?”   
“Yes!” Bucky said like He’d been waiting for me to ask. I smiled and Tossed him the keys to the quinjet, and ran to the kitchen, and made one large latte, and a large coffee. I returned to Bucky and I’s room, and I saw him shuffling his most comfy outfits into a backpack, and I followed suit. I grabbed four pairs of jeans, some underwear, bras, some shirts, a hoodie, a pair of boots, and a hat. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the travel bathroom bag.  
Bucky rushed in and grabbed my hand pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I kissed him back, and once the kiss was over, I smiled but I was perplexed.  
“What was that for?” I asked and laughed lightly.  
“Because I love you.” Bucky said. “Random act of affection.”  
“It was a nice kiss.” I responded.  
Bucky smiled and pulled me out of the bathroom, and to the door. I ran out with him, grabbed my pack, Bucky got his, and we walked out and toward the door. We got a trolley from the storage units below the rooms, and he pushed it toward the deck where the quinjet was parked, pushed the cart out, and started to fly. I’m that magical creature who can sleep after drinking a lot of coffee, but Bucky isn’t.  
“I’m going to take a nap in the back, you know the coordinates of the campsite?” I asked.  
“Uh huh. I got it on my hand.” He held up his hand to show me his palm of his hand, there, written the numbers. I laughed.  
“Once you get it on auto pilot, you should take a nap too.” I said, I saw the gears turning. “Save it, i’m tired.” Bucky grinned at me ruefully.  
“Ok doll, i’ll come join you soon.” Bucky said, catching me off guard. He hardly ever called me doll. I liked it. I walked out of the cockpit and lay down on some of the seats in the back, and almost instantly drifted off...  
I was walking around a labyrinth, looking for someone or something. I approached a pine tree that was sprouting from the floor, piercing the ceiling and climbing into the sky, and I knew what I was looking for was somewhere high in the tree. I heard a clicking noise behind me and I spun around, to see the three headed dog, Cerberus, the hellhound. I knelt, extended my hand, and instead of attacking like his looks would suggest he would, he nudged my hand with the forehead of his middle head. I pointed away from myself and he ran away. I returned to the tree, trying to figure out how to climb it. I saw an ethereal mist approaching in the sky, and knew that was what I was seeking. I planted my hands into two crevusus in the tree bark.  
Soon, almost instantly, I had made it to the huge pine branches and it became clear I was looking for a human. I climbed, for what seemed like an eternity. Soon, I reached for a branch and there wasn’t one, I was at the top of the tree. I gazed around, and the mist overtook me. It stung.  
I sat up, in a cold sweat. I ran my hands over my skin over and over again, making sure my skin wasn’t disintegrating. I started shaking. I felt Bucky sit up, and his arms encircled my shoulders. I leaned into his arms and started breathing deeply, inhaling his scent. Clean, like a river, like pond lilies.


	2. All Smiles

Bucky’s P.O.V.  
I felt Venus’s breaths even out again and I lay back down again. This was bad, with both of us, our nightmares getting worse. Venus had tried to convince Me that her dreams were getting better, but I’ve felt her tense up and even sometimes whimper. Me, I don’t see an end in sight for my nightmares. I felt my eyes start drooping again, And I was asleep.  
I was in a crowd, and a loud song was playing, lots of base. I looked around for a face I knew, and I jumped, and started running in the opposite direction, but I wasn’t moving. Like sprinting on invisible treadmill. I looked back, and I saw Alexander Pierce, advancing on me once more. With the words. I knew. He grabbed my hair and pushed me to the ground, I was trembling so bad I couldn’t stop him. I just curled up. I Felt hands on me and I lashed out.  
I was sitting on my bunk next to Venus, who seemed to have just dodged my metal hand, now denting the wall.  
“Bucky! It was a dreamI! Your safe!” Venus said, I curled up into a ball and I was crying without the tears.  
“He-” I gasped for air. Venus’s arms were around me “He was making me it again.” I gasped. I felt the tears finally coming, hot and angry.  
“You're right here, you are far far away from hydra, you are safe now. I love you, you won’t be it again. Ever.” Venus said quietly, and was rubbing my back and kissed my cheek.  
“I think-” I said. “I Think this is the first time I’ve cried in front of you.”   
“I think so too.” Venus agreed. “I think you’ve been strong for too long, and this caught you by surprise. It's fine. It’s ok.”  
I Looked at her. “I love you” I said. I felt like a child.  
“I love you too Bucky.” She squeezed me in a hug. I sniffled. I Heard a beeping from the cockpit. I got up and went in, followed by Venus.  
“We’re approaching the landing site.” I said. Venus’s hand rested on my shoulder as I prepped for landing. I felt the descent in altitude and we buckled into our seats. We set down on a flat area about ten miles from the campsite We got, so we called a car rental company and soon We were loading our stuff into the back, and tieing it down with bungee cords.  
I got into the car, put the keys into the ignition, and we were driving. Venus was fiddling with the car's stereo and she couldn’t seem to settle on one. Soon she just turned it off. She stared off into the distance, not wanting to talk. This vacation was sure to be relaxing. Did you catch my sarcasm? Venus looked over at me again, I was driving, and I made eye contact for a second and then looked back to the rode. She put her hand on my hand on the steering wheel, and smiled her amazing smile. I couldn’t help smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK whata you think?


	3. Remember That?

I was playing with a paper clip when I felt the car slow to a halt. I looked up, and saw amazing pine trees. The thing about the hills we were going to camp in, from the sky, all you saw was a blanket of amazingly green pines, but on the ground, the dirt was exposed, except for moss and mushrooms. There were some boulders too, like just sitting there like a giant had tossed them when mining at the summit of the mountain.   
“Look.” Buck’s voice broke the semi silence of nature, and I looked where he was pointing. Through a patch of trees, I saw a fox, he was staring at us and when Bucky put his metal arm down, it sprinted away.  
“Nature is skittish.” I said.  
“For a reason, that fox thought we were predators.” Bucky said.  
“That fox was also a predator” I said.  
“Yeah, but we could still hurt him bad enough for him to become prey.” Bucky said.  
“Ok, I guess.” I replied and we started walking again.  
We walked a mile, pulling a cart behind us and finally made it to a flat area next to a cliff. It wasn’t man made, The aura of a place shows. I’d seemed to be able to see ghosts of the past more than I had before Cap was kidnapped.  
“I’m going to get the camp bed ready, you go start making a fire pit, you know how?” Bucky asked distractedly.  
“Yeah” I responded, looking toward a small divot in the earth, then I looked back to what Bucky was doing. He had climbed to a lower branch in a tree, and was making some very intricate knots. I walked toward the pit in the earth, and started foraging for large stones and dry wood. Soon there was a ring of rocks around the pit, and I had a small mound of firewood. I’d lost myself in my work, so I looked back to what Bucky had done. I Looked over, and I saw a large hammock-esk structure had been set up. Woven was, a mat 5ft by 7ft in length, hanging about six feet up in the air, being held up by four thick pine trees. 5 feet above that was a tarp in a point, for if it rained. Mosquito net was draped all over, and Bucky Was currently rigging up a rope ladder. He sensed my lack of movement, you know, supersoldier senses, and looked over and smiled at my incredulous look.  
“Impressed?” Bucky said.  
“You never cease to.” I responded, and smiled demurely. “Where are the matches?”  
“Big green duffle.” He answered, going back to stringing. I grabbed the matches, and started setting up the sticks and charcoal briquettes we’d packed. I stuffed some tissues into a few crevices in the sticks, and stuck a match. Soon I was burning a stick and writing in soot on a rock, drawing stick figures and other things. I looked back at the tent contraption Bucky had made, and I saw him hanging an oil lantern from a branch that was holding up part of the roof. Bucky grumbled something, his hands were shaking.  
“Are you Ok?” I asked.  
“I’m fine, just kinda hungry.” He replied. “Low blood sugar.”  
“I’ll make something.” I said. I walked to the food bag and pulled out some scramble ingredients, lots of proteins. Enough to last a person the whole day. But Bucky being a supersoldier, he would starve eating what normal humans do. Humans maintaining a healthy weight use something like 1,700 calories a day. He uses four times that, so he needs around 7,000 calories. Insane.  
I cracked a dozen eggs into a skillet with chopped up an onion, a little garlic, a ton of cheddar cheese, and some sausage. Breakfast for dinner. In between scramble, I chucked a protein bar at Bucky. He caught it easy and ate it quickly.  
I Added some spices and pulled it off the fire and dumped it onto a plate and divided it. He jumped down from the tree fort and smiled his winning smile as he took the plate from me. We sat on a fallen tree Bucky dragged out of the woods. You know, no big deal. I finished eating and climbed into the tree house, and since it was getting a little dark, I turned on the oil lamp to read by. I got lost in my book, and I didn’t realize how long it had been since I had time to actually just read and relax.  
I hardly ever went camping when I was with my adopted family. Not real camping, backpacking. Maybe once a year, and we had an RV. it was a nice RV, but it didn’t compare to this. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.  
“Hay, Bucky?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you remember that little package you gave me on Tony’s ship?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well…” I said hopping out of the tree house. “I lost it.”  
“WHAT???” Bucky looked grief stricken. I laughed.  
“I’m just kidding! Do you think I would lose something so important?” I said, and showed him my hand. A small silver and gold marbled band with a tiny ruby that Bucky had given me in the tiny package circled my ring finger. “I did think you’d be slightly more eloquent that just ‘will you marry me?’ Though.”  
“...You just gave me a heart attack, which isn’t even possible for me.” Bucky replied after catching his breath. “Also, I’m glad you said yes. Obviously.”  
“Well duh, We’ve been dating for about two years, it seemed the likely next thing.” I said. “That and I love you.”  
“You expect me to be eloquent, when you take my words away.” Bucky deadpanned.  
I gasped playfully, “Do you want them back???”  
“Nah, this is a good wordlessness.” Bucky replied.   
“I’m Ursula the Sea witch.” I joked.  
“Yeah, but you're not repulsive.” Bucky replied.  
“Not repulsive, SUCH an amazing compliment.” I deadpanned.  
“Remember, wordlessness.” He laughed. I walked over to a tree and pulled myself up to a low branch, as i’m short-ish. About 5ft 5in. The branch was about Five inches above my head when I was standing still, but I love gymnastics, so I swung up the branch no problem. It may not seem like it, but Natasha learned a few things from me. I sat down on the branch.  
“I’m going to go to the bathroom. Back soon.” Bucky got up and started walking away down the hills. A cool breeze wound around my neck, it was nice, cool, I was in direct sunlight as the sun went down, it was warm. I sensed something next to me. I looked over, nothing, but I sense a light blue and gray aura. It was like Steve’s, but it had a dark aspect.  
“H-Hello?” I said into the silence.   
“Sup.” The wind responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, school's been kicking my ass.


	4. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the wind

I screamed. I prepared to scream again, but something my breath worked against me.  
“Hay! Chill out! I’m not gonna hurt you!” The wind’s voice, It was feminine and masculine at the same time. I gasped for exaltation. ‘I’m going to die.’ I thought. Suddenly, my airway cleared, I gasped and breathed again. I coughed and gagged. When I’d regained my composure, I jumped off the tree and landed on my butt. I scrambled away from the tree, tossing dirt and some leaves of the ground.  
“Where are you?” I asked, My voice was high pitched and child like.  
“I’m still in the tree.” The wind respond “I ain’t going to hurt you. I just like to freak out the tourists.”   
“T-t-tourists?” I asked.  
“Horrifying, I know.” I decided the wind was a girl. “Anyway, you and your guy did good not Taking off living trees. It would have made the Nymphs mad. That is a very good thing to not have done. They may sacrifice a few branches, but they hate fire in general.”   
“What the hell are you talking about?” I said, not stuttering for some reason. Needless to say, I was scared shitless.  
“Trees” A slight human formed on the ground in front of me.  
I won’t lie, I almost shit myself. Of all the strange things I’ve done in my life (orphaned twice, fallen in love with a supersoldier, almost got married to a king, went to space to save another super soldier, killed billions of aliens and became an Avenger), this was the weirdest. This ethereal child who speaks for the wind. I mean, what the fuck?   
“I wonder If I accidentally ate a shroom…” I whispered.  
“Shrooms work faster than that. Also, I’m not a hallucination.” The wind child said. “Also, I’m someone you have known.”  
“What?” I asked, fear creeping into my stomach, Those eyes, so familiar. The child's eyes were full of sadness.  
“Someone you knew, and only saw on your deathbed, oh so long ago.” the child said.  
“You’ve aged to quick to be who you say you are.” I said after getting over the lump in my throat. “You would only be about two, not five.” I choked up. My little girl. Curly hair and wide eyes full of love.  
“I can be any age I wish at a moment's notice.” Kaylee whispered. I started to cry.  
“I’m sorry, oh god, -” My voice wouldn’t work because of the sobs, racking my whole body with shivers and hiccups. Oceans could be pouring over the land because of my eyes. I Felt a ghost of a wind brush my shoulders. I looked up at my Kaylee who held her little ghost hand out to me. I put my hand over her hand and felt a wind in my palm.  
“We can go to the garden place. I could take you and bring you back” She said, trying console me.  
“I-” My voice wouldn’t work. I shook my head.  
“...I understand.” She said, I saw her eyes flash. She slowly stood. “You, You need to run. Right now.” Kaylee said, calmly.  
“W-What? Why?” I asked.  
“Because Cerberus wants to eat you.” Kaylee said, not taking her eyes off the monster behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG SO SORRY.


End file.
